revised really stupid moments
by inflatable ham
Summary: hmm... the inu gang has some stories they've tried to keep quiet. but, of course the inflatable ham has found them out and publicized them! WHA HA HA... this will be interesting!
1. Oops

Really Stupid Moments  
  
sup, people? first fan fic!! umm... its kinda stupid, like me!! anyway, i hope you at least smile! no flames... please. Remember, this is by the inflatable hamOrchestra Music bursts out in backgroundOops,theme song...anyway..., so if i get famous one day and you flame-ed me, then i'll keep you in mind.  
  
"I'm sensing a shikon jewel in, um, that direction..." said Kagome as she pointed in Inu-Yasha's direction.  
Inu-Yasha looked up at the faces staring at him, "What? I didn't take nuttin..." 'What the hll?' he thought to himself.  
Sango blinked, "Meaning you took something..." she said in an accusing manner.  
Inu-Yasha got angry, "WHAT?? I AM SERIOUS!!"  
Miroku looked blankly at Inu-Yasha "The guilty speak loudest. Why am I not surprised?" Kagome crossed her arms, "He's got a point, and besides, my senses never lie. You had a shikon shard and you didn't tell me?!" Inu-Yasha stood up and waved his arms, "BUT I DON'T HAVE ONE!!!" Shippo tugged on Kagome's sleeves, "Kagome, does that mean he has two?" Shippo then saw the look on Inu-Yasha's face and cowered behind Kagome. Kagome looked at Shippo, "He's got a point, and so do you have three?" "NOOOOOO I DON'T!!!!" Sang gasped, "So, you have the whole stinkin' JEWEL??" Kagome begins to cry, "WAHH!! Inu-Yasha, how could you??" Inu-Yasha stammered, "But... but... I..." "WAAHHHH!!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SHIT!! --- Oops, wrong word... oh well! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!" This continues for half an hour. "SI- hey, where'd he go? Where'd that big hole come from?" Down in the hole, Inu-Yasha is cursing every curse in every language he knew. "Owww... $#!! #!!! #%$&!! Owww...!" Back with Kagome and company, "Wait," says Kagome, "It's still coming from that direction..." She walks up to the tree and slaps it, out comes three shikon shards. "Oops." Miroku looked at the shards, "It seems we have made a mistake..." Sango looked at the shards too, "So what do we do now?"  
"How 'bout we eat a sandwich?" asked Shippo. Everyone agreed and they all had sandwiches.  
  
Wasn't that stupid? Stupid as inflatable ham goes!! Orchestra music bursts off in background I seriously got to get rid of that theme song... 


	2. Lost

Really stupid moments returns now... chappie #2!  
Okay, every one!! How are y'all doing? Thanks for the reviews!! Didn't  
think I'd get any!! Ok, like last time! Really stupid moment of the Inu  
crew!! By me!! Inflatable Ham!!! .. Hey!! No theme so—(electric guitar in  
background) --ng...darn. O well... get rid of it later... read and review!! But  
only if it's a good review, please!  
(Kagome and Inu-Yasha are walking down a block. Inu-yasha is in his human  
form. He is also sulking.)  
Inu-Yasha- stupid humans... So weak... What's the point of them?  
Kagome- Sit.  
Inu-yasha- AGG! (Face greets ground with a familiar routine) WHAT WAS THAT  
FOR??  
Kagome- You insulted me.(mutters) so much for being weak!... Wait... (Looks  
around at where they are) uh-oh... I think we're lost...  
Inu-yasha- GREAT. WE'RE LOST. Why do you future people build such huge  
villages anyway??  
Kagome- Oh, look, there's a temple over there; maybe a monk can help us  
find our way back! (Hurries toward temple) Hey! (Goes inside) anyone here??  
Random monk- yes, I am he who runs this temple... and the hotdog stand on  
the corner of 5th and 6th street...  
Kagome- uh... yeah... hey, um... we're lost...  
Monk- Then you must find yourself, dear child. First you must know who you  
think you are. Then you must see through others eyes. Then--  
Kagome- Uh... sir? We're actually lost. Like, we literally don't know where  
to go.  
Monk- Do not let false advertisement fool you onto the wrong path. My  
hotdogs are the best. The road to you life is simple--  
Inu-Yasha- Lets go, this guy isn't gonna help, lets leave this place.  
Monk- Then you must find the problems in your life then you must find ways  
to fix your problems. Then you must....  
Kagome- Sir? Are you ok? (Takes deep breath) WE NEED DIRECTIONS, DO YOU  
UNDERSTAND?  
(Other monk comes hurrying up to them) Other Monk- so sorry! He's umm... a  
little on the crazy side, you know?  
Inu-Yasha- lets go!! Its late, you need to get home.  
Monk- then you must... why, hello there, would you like a sandwich?  
Kagome- --U  
Inu-Yasha- I thought he ran a hotdog stand. Wait... I'M HALF DOG!!  
I'll just stop right there before I get into any details!! Teehee!! Till my  
end do us part... That's me the inflatable ha—(electric guitar burst out  
really loud)-am.... sigh --U ... bye for now!! Toodles!! Review if  
you're nice! 


	3. Pencil

Really Stupid Moments...!!!  
  
Obnoxious guy- ...is back... great...  
  
Inflatable ham- Shut up you. It's making some people smile.  
  
Obnoxious guy- ...so?? Key word=some.  
  
Inflatable ham- (hits obnoxious guy over the head with a wok)  
  
Obnoxious guy-XX  
  
Inflatable ham- now, that's better, I hope these stupid little stories make you smile at one point!! Tee-hee!!--  
  
Obnoxious guy- izzat the best you got? A WOK?  
  
Inflatable ham- SHUT UP! (Hits him with inflatable ham) looks like he'll be out cold for a while, have fun reading!!  
  
Talking (Action)  
  
Me- this is just when kagome brings a little something called a pencil over to the feudal world.... this will be interesting.... gwahaha!!  
  
Kagome- okay, I've decided that it'll be best to study over here, since I have, like, no time to study over in my world. Yeah, okay, I can do this. Do my math junk first.... I'll just need peace and quiet and no one to interru—  
  
(Immediately inuyasha, sango, miroku, kaede, koga, kirara, and shippo come in her hut.)  
  
Inu-yasha- sense any shikon shards?  
  
Sango- can I borrow your shirt?  
  
Miroku- will you bear my child?  
  
Kaede- will you try this new medicine?  
  
Koga- will you be my mate?—(inu-yasha punches koga)  
  
Kirara- meow? Shippo- uh... hey... why am I always last? Oh yeah... uhhhhh.... uh..... uh... uh... (5 mins later) sowwy!! Forgot what I was gonna say.  
  
Everyone- --U  
  
Kagome- just leave me in peace for a wh---  
  
Sango- what's that skinny thing in your hand?  
  
Kagome- It's a pe—  
  
Miroku- what is that thing you are holding?  
  
Kagome- it's a penc—  
  
Kaede- What is it?  
  
Koga- Will you be my ma—  
  
Inu-yasha- you just never give up, do you? (Starts to punching, kicking, wresting, slugging and physically damaging koga in various ways.)  
  
Kirara- meow, meow?  
  
Kagome- it's called a—  
  
Inu-yasha- you just gonna make us guess or some thing? I'm not sitting around all day.  
  
Kagome- --#UU sigh IT IS A PENCIL. IT WRITES THINGS. IT IS FROM MY TIME.  
  
Miroku- Jeez, not like you have to yell or anything.  
  
Sango- We is not that dense.  
  
Koga- will you please be my m—  
  
Inu-yasha- SHUT UP! (Knocks koga out cold)  
  
Koga- XX (like the obnoxious guy!!)  
  
Random kiddy villager- so you think us village folk is dense now, huh? (walks away after being death-glared by kagome)  
  
Shippo- Gosh, kagome, and I thought you were nice... (all walk away)  
  
Kagome- UU  
  
Inflatable ham- and thus ends episode number three of REALLY STUPID MOMENTS by me!! Infl—(disco music in background) –atable.... ham.... one moment.... (Tinkers around workshop) maybe that'll work... be me!! I mean, BY me!! Inflat—(bongos in background)  
  
Inflatable ham- ...--U  
  
Obnoxious guy- huh? Who am I? Who are you? But more importantly is that my favorite bongo-dancing-music from the bongo-dancing-music-soundtrack??  
  
Inflatable ham- ...--UU goodbye until next time... of REALLY STUPID MOMENTS BY THE (small voice) inflatable ham...! (bongo music continues in background...) sigh... 


	4. All the way to China

Really Stupid Moments  
  
Inflatable ham- how is all you peeps on this ... great.... day?  
  
Obnoxious guy- and just what's so great about it?  
  
Inflatable ham- the fact that I have come up with another stupid adventure/moments for Inu-yasha and company!! Which I don't own!  
  
Obnoxious guy- you bet it's stupid...  
  
Inflatable ham-(death glares obnoxious guy) WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?  
  
Obnoxious guy- uh... uh... No-nothing important!! Heh heh heh!!  
  
Inflatable ham- as always...I hope these simple little stupid stories amuse you!! In some... random ...way...  
  
Obnoxious guy- you bet it's random...  
  
Inflatable ham- you bet it is!!! And it's all by me!! Inflatable h—(Techno music in background) what the...  
  
Obnoxious guy- Hey! This is a good song! (Starts doing the robot, then begins to do a desperate attempt of the worm... which ends up looking like he's having a seizure on the ground)  
  
Inflatable ham- ...stupid theme song... obnoxious guy, don't do that....it's just... wrong... Ew... Any who... have fun reading the story! Hey... did you know I'm in china right now?  
  
Obnoxious guy- How did we get here?  
  
Inflatable ham- glad you asked...  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome are strolling down some Japanese markets when Inuyasha spots something of his interest... naturally... Ramen...  
  
Inuyasha- is... That... RAMEN?? (Starts running toward ramen, tears open cups and eats the dry ramen) PSHHHEWWW!! GROSS. WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS RAMEN??  
  
Kagome- -.-U It's not cooked yet... you're supposed to cook it first...  
  
Inuyasha- What means this "cook"?  
  
Kagome- -.-UU let's just keep going...  
  
Inuyasha- (walks over to magazine stand and picks up a playboy magazine, flips open and starts to drool)  
  
Kagome- WHAT IS THAT?? O.o  
  
Inuyasha- hey... why can't you dress like this Kagome? (points to picture in playboy magazine)  
  
Kagome- O.O (Takes in deeps breath) SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!! (Stops for breath of air) SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!0  
  
Inuyasha- GAAAAHHHH!!! (Thuuuuuuuuuuuud... thud thud thud thud thud thud thud) CURSE YOU KAGOME!!!  
  
Kagome- It's not me!!—SITSITSIT—it's the authoress!!—SITSITSIT—I swear!!- SITSITSIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha- CURSE YOU AUTHORESS!!  
  
Inflatable ham- tee-hee! This is fun!!  
  
Kagome- hey... where'd he go?  
  
(Inflatable ham and Kagome look down giant hole) Inflatable ham- maybe he made it to China. Or whatever country is on the other side of the world of Japan... hmm.... I've always wanted to dig a hole that made it to China...  
  
Kagome- O.o ...ohhhkaaayy... who are you anyway?  
  
Inflatable ham- the authoress, of course... my name is in—(Jumps down the hole, rap music starts to play in background)--flatable... ham... WHY ARE THERE SO MANY VERSIONS OF MY THEME SONG??  
  
Kagome- O.o... Someone's insane...  
  
  
  
Inflatable ham- and that is how I got to china!!  
  
Obnoxious guy- wow... hey... wait a minute... that's not a real great wall of China... (Touches wall) ...SQUEAKY... what the... HEY! IT'S INFLATABLE!! WE'RE NOT REALLY IN CHINA!!  
  
Inflatable ham- uh... uh... got to go!! Review only if you're nice!! Toodles! 


	5. Inuyasha can't paint

DUN-DADA-DUN!!!! "Really Stupid Moments" returns!!!!

Inflatable ham- just back from the mental hospital!! Cat had to bail me out!

Obnoxious guy- yeah and you left me with a list of chores to do while you were gone...

Inflatable ham- you bet I did!!! But most importantly... (Whispers) did you spray the place?

Obnoxious guy- with what?

Inflatable ham- O...my... gosh... You didn't???

Obnoxious guy- with what? Termite killer? What???

Inflatable ham- no... Something much strong...

Obnoxious guy- roach killer?

Inflatable ham-NO!! WITH THE PIGEON-BE-GONE SPRAY!!!

Obnoxious guy- oh. Yeah. About that... they were out of stock...?

Inflatable ham- you know I'm scared of pigeons....wait if you didn't spray the place... that means... I'm...

(Millions of pigeons fly through open window)

Inflatable ham- (in squeaky voice)—vulnerable... AHHHHHH!!!!! (Runs away in chaos with thousands of pigeons following close behind)

Obnoxious guy- uhh... what should I do??

Inflatable ham- START THE STORY DIMWIT!!! HURRY UP SO I DON'T GET HURT!!

Obnoxious guy- blah blah blah, always orders... fine, here's chapter 5 of Really Stupid Moments... by in—

Inflatable ham- NOOO!!! (emo music in background) ...sigh JUST GO ON WITH IT!!! BY INFLATABLE HAM!!!!!

Talking (action) /thinking

((((((((((((In the village)))))))))))

Kagome- uhh... hey inuyasha, I'm not gonna be able to stay in the feudal era tomorrow.

Inuyasha- AND WHY NOT?

Kagome- well, you see, I'm painting my room tomorrow, hey, if you help, it'll go by faster.

Inuyasha- whatever.

((((((((((At kagome's house)))))))))

Inuyasha- ok... what's this? (Picks up screwdriver)

Kagome- that would be screwdriver. Use it to open the paint cans. (Opens one paint can) now you try.

Inuyasha- hmpf. (Takes screwdriver and tries to open the can with the handle)

Kagome- (sweat drops) uhh... other end, Inuyasha

Inuyasha- I knew that (hurriedly turns it around and tries to stick it in the can by whacking it up and down)

Kagome- Inuyasha! Maybe... I should open it, huh? (Opens can) there now take the brush and begin to paint the wall while I set up the tarps. Don't spill any!

Inuyasha- whatever. (Picks up little brush and begins to paint)

Kagome- ummm... maybe you should you a bigger brush... I'll go get one... (walks out of room)

Inuyasha- (Drops brush and accidentally picks up screwdriver somehow instead of the brush, starts to paint with the screwdriver)

Kagome-(Comes back into room with rollers) INUYASHA!!!!

Inuyasha- what? (Has no idea what's going on and that he's making dents and scratches in her wall)

Kagome- SIT!!

Inuyasha- (thump!!) WHAT WAS THAT FOR???

Kagome- (yelling) LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY WALL!!!! (Points at wall) but that can be fixed. So on with the painting!

Inuyasha- (grumbling) making me do all the work...

Kagome- (glare) did you say something?

Inuyasha- n-no, I didn't... (Picks up roller and starts to roll it to on the wall)

Kagome- Good... (Moment passes) Inuyasha, it would help if you put paint on the roller.

Inuyasha- huh? Oh... I knew that... (Picks up can and put the roller in it and begins to paint once more)

Kagome-(Moment passes) it would also help if you put the roller up to the wall and not just into the air.

Inuyasha- I WAS JUST LOOKING AT IT OK?? (Starts to paint it correctly)

Kagome- It's almost lunch-time, I'm gonna go start up some Ramen.

Inuyasha- (Ears perk up) cooked... Ramen?

Kagome- duh. (Leaves room)

Inuyasha- (Starts thinking about ramen) mm... Ramen...

Kagome- (Yelling from the kitchen) if you finish that wall, you can have some!!!

Inuyasha- (Looks at the large vacant space of wall) /there's got to be a faster way to this... huh... let's see... paint can to roller to wall... why can't it be paint can to wall? It's faster (picks up paint can and throws it at wall)

SMACK!!! SPLASH!! Drip drip ...drip... WHAM!! –scuttle scuttle--

Kagome- (Runs in to find a terrified Inuyasha trying to escape out the window—Moment of complete silence) ...

Inuyasha- (in squeaky voice) s-sorry?

Kagome- SIT!!!!!

Inuyasha- (falls out window to meet his old, familiar friend, the ground)

((((((((((((((End of story))))))))))

Obnoxious guy- here I found it! (Waves around can of "pigeon-be-gone")

Inflatable ham- (franticly running from thousands of pigeons) WELL DON'T JUST WAVE IT AROUND!!! SPRAY IT AROUND!!!

Obnoxious guy- sheesh. Whatever. (begins to spray the pigeon-be-gone spray around) better?

Inflatable ham- (death glares obnoxious guy) BZZZT!!

Obnoxious guy- (Gets electrocuted by death glare) sizzle....

Inflatable ham- yes, much better! - well, I'll see you around, um... readers, later!! Really Stupid Moments will return! By me! Inflatable ... ham... hey... where's the theme song?

Obnoxious guy- got rid of like you said so, on the list of chores to do? Took me three weeks it did.

Inflatable ham- well I want it back.

Obnoxious guy- WHAT?? B-but it took me... three... WEEKS!!!

Inflatable ham- should I care? Oh by the way. What is my theme song?

Obnoxious guy- ...

Inflatable ham- well, I don't know either. I'll make one up. - until the next stupid moment!!

Obnoxious guy- (talking to himself) What is her theme song?...


	6. The thing that's Weird

Chapter 6 - (you knew it was coming!) of really stupid moments

Inflatable ham - well, so you have returned! I thought you would as you are my fans and all…

Obnoxious guy - don't flatter yourself. You know you blackmailed th-

Inflatable Ham - hits him over the head with a wok I don't know what you're talking about…

Obnoxious guy - trying to crawl away ow- ow….

Inflatable Ham - whacks him again no witnesses! No evidence! wraps him in saran wrap and stuffs him in a freezer

Obnoxious Guy - out cold (pardon the pun)

Inflatable ham - ok, ok, on with the story… by me! Inflatable ham! theme song in background ……..

Obnoxious guy - laughing maniacally

Inflatable Ham - sighs ok, you will find out my theme song after the story, k? now ON WITH IT!

Talking action (random info)

Kagome - … you know what's weird?

Everyone - no, what?

Kagome - this whole thing with Inuyasha wearing all red.

Inuyasha - really, well the whole thing with you jumping into a well is pretty weird too!

Kagome - and the hair! What's up with that?

Inuyasha - yeah? Well, that uniform!

Kagome - and what about that ramen thing! Why does he love ramen so much!

Inuyasha - stutters b-but.. Th-… that's… HEY! NO FAIR!

Shippo - but do you know what's the weirdest of all?

Everyone - looks at Shippo well….?

Shippo - Swiss cheese.

Kagome - what…?

Shippo - yep! I mean, where does it gets its holes?

Sango - uh.. They're air pockets…

Shippo - Lies! Since when did cheese have pockets!

Kagome - no, Shippo, it's like -

Shippo - and since when was air a main ingredient in cheese?

Miroku - no, she means it's-

Lady Kaede - how did we get to talking about Swiss cheese..?

Shippo - now, see, my theory is-

Kagome - now you have theory!

Shippo - that they put little explosive bombs in the cheese, then they hide behind a brick wall and set them off, then et the cheese settle and - WHA LA! Swiss cheese…

Inuyasha - I KNEW IT!

Kagome - what the… that's not how it works..

Inuyasha - wait… what's a bomb?

Shippo - dancing, then stops uh.. I dunno…

Kagome - it's like a big explosion thingy and-

Inuyasha - must be something related to that inflatable ham thing…

(random music starts playing up in the background)

Everyone - looks around franticly WHAT WAS THAT?

Inflatable ham - bursts into room SAY, IT'LL MAKE YOU INSANE!

Everyone - flinches WHO ARE YOU?

Kagome - ah, yes, I remember you… that "authoress" lady…

Inflatable ham - ah, good, you remember!

Inuyasha - hey! You're the one that made me fall down that huge whole down to whatever's on the other side of the world from Japan!

Everyone - twitches wha..?

Inflatable ham - what? No I didn't.

Inuyasha - yeah you did! Why I ought a-

Inflatable ham - NO WITNESSES! NO EVIDENCE! snaps and suddenly everyone is wrapped up in saran wrap and has marker draw all over their faces, then somehow all get stuffed in the freezer with the obnoxious guy

Obnoxious guy- Howdy.

Everyone - ..hi…

Inflatable ham - everyone, you remember the obnoxious guy, obnoxious guy you remember everyone…

Obnoxious guy - muttering though against my will, yes…

Everyone - glares

Inflatable ham - it has come to the point of my story where I tell you my theme song, though I doubt there are that many versions of it, it doesn't matter to me.. So…

Everyone - GET ON WITH IT!

Inflatable ham - what a friendly bunch… ahem.. Well, the theme song is-

Everyone - leans forward yesssssss?

Inflatable ham - oh, look, we're out of time, got to go! Until the next, on really stupid moments! By me, the one and only inflatable ham!

Everyone - WHAT!

Inflatable ham - snaps and the freezer door shuts on them ha ha ha.. Until the next! runs way from the freezer full of people hopping after her oh crud… 


	7. Inuyasha's intricate speech

Chappie… … whatever…

Obnoxious guy – it's seven I think

Inflatable ham – really? We're that far along?

Obnoxious guy – wow, I've been here for seven chappies.

Inflatable ham – makes you think doesn't it?

Obnoxious guy – yeah

Inflatable ham- it does?

Obnoxious guy – that I've been here for six/seven chappies and I still don't know your theme song

Inflatable ham – oh... yeah… about that…

Obnoxious guy – well?

Inflatable ham – OH! LOOK, IT IS TIME FOR THE STORY!

Obnoxious guy – what? No it's not! We still have two lines to take up!

Inflatable ham – ONE.

Inflatable ham – TWO. START THE STORY!

(Narrative) –Action- talking

(One day, in some restaurant, in some place, in some time... there was an evil pigeon…)

Inflatable ham – uh... wrong story… -,-;

Inuyasha - … (squints eyes) did... you... see that?

Kagome rides up to him on her tri… I mean, bicycle- what is it Inuyasha?

Inuyasha – it's … it's…

Shippo – what? You see dead people?

Miroku – (jokingly) – oh, yeah… they're coming ... they're coming… they're (makes an imaginary slit across his throat) they're heeeeere!

Inuyasha – (whacks him on head) no, I just saw it… it was on top of the trees, behind the shack, into the sky… mine eyes had never seen such an intricate sight as the one that I had caught a glimpse of the short while I had seen—

Kagome – whoa. Since when do you talk like that?

Inuyasha – (solemnly) – the moving language has always been present in my mind, I, though, had never exposed the gift, for the fear that the majority could come to my presence and ridicule me.

Everyone – what the...?

Kagome - are you ok? I mean… you… you're totally out of it!

Inuyasha – on the contrary, Miss Kagome, (Kagome twitches) I feel the complete of mind and the normality of thought, but thank you for your concern you so openly expressed for me.

Everyone – (looks at Kagome momentarily) … AUTHORESS!

Inflatable ham – (crashes thru wall) you called?

Shippo – what have you done with Inuyasha?

Inflatable ham – uh… nothing…

Kagome – liar! What did you do to him?

Inflatable ham- nothing! I swear, I guess that entire stupid ness in his head clogged up until he let it all out…

Miroku – is that even possible?

Inflatable ham- no, but it sounds good enough as an excuse.

Everyone – (nods with a few whispers of inaudible muttering)

Inuyasha – if you be so kind to let me intrude on this conversation, then I would like to suggest that…

Kagome – AHH! (Whacks him over the head) STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!

Inuyasha – I am terribly sorry to upset you Miss Kagome –

Kagome – STOP IT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inuyasha – oh darn.

Inflatable ham – hmm. Must be a bad time, I think I'll take my leave now…

Sango – oh no, you don't. You're staying right….. Here…

Everyone – where'd she go?

Inflatable ham – (disguised by a tree) er... Shuffle… shuffles…

Shippo – do you smell that?

Inuyasha – ah, the smell of OXYGEN!

Kagome – EEK! STOP! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Miroku – more like the smell of ham.

Obnoxious guy – Inflammable ham! I mean... eh..

Everyone – (looks at the tree)... that's not a half bad idea.

Inflatable ham – what? (Hiding spot is found) oh… crud…

Everyone – (launches at authoress) WHA HA HA!

Inflatable ham – (takes out remote and hits the pause button) awesome. Well, that's the end of that. No one to bother me about anything. Nope. No one at all.

Alter ego- so what was your theme song again?

Inflatable ham- TANISKE! You're not supposed to be here!

Alter ego Taniske - and why not?

Inflatable ham – because... because I said so…

Alter ego Taniske – oh come on, you can tell me your theme song.

Inflatable ham- I know I can't trust you. Now, it's time for my foot scrub.

Alter ego Taniske – what the… you tell me right now!

Inflatable ham – (runs away laughing)

Obnoxious guy – and thus ends the seventh chapter of really stupid moments written by the inflatable ham. (music bursts out in background) …and I was so interested in that evil pigeon story, too…


End file.
